Sweet, Firey Revenge
by Radical.2
Summary: If a person wants revenge, it is likely because that person has wronged them in some way. Some way, such as if that person had recently stolen your favorite muggle book. And even worse, such as if that person had set your favorite book on fire. Revenge.


**Written for the Hiding Places challenge by DramioneLurver.**

**Also written for the Workplace Insanity challenge by CeliaEquus.**

Revenge, that's the cause of half of the irritated, distressed people in our world.

Revenge, that's what one third of our world's population wants at the current moment.

If a person wants revenge, it is likely because that person has wronged them in some way.

Some way, such as if that person had recently stolen your favorite muggle book.

And even worse, such as if that person had set your favorite book _on fire_.

Yes, on fire. But it's not like any person with morals would do such a thing, right?

Draco Malfoy had no morals, and yes. That's what he did, and why I want revenge.

Not only do I want revenge, I'm intelligent and cunning enough to actually carry it out.

I've been leaning back in my usual seat in the library, my eyes closed and mind whirring.

Dark fantasies full of revenge filled my mind, and one seemed to repeat more than any other.

I had a plan, well, I would have a plan. I just needed to think on it a bit more.

You'd think that on Halloween I'd have something better to do than plot revenge, right?

You would be sadly mistaken, I'm afraid. You should have known, especially considering my location.

I am currently harboring Draco's wand in my palms, gently staring at it, which is a bit odd.

Odd, because I am likely about to damage it...unless... "Aha!" I whisper loudly.

I wave my own wand over Draco's, casting an anti-burn charm on it.

This will be a magnificent revenge, if I say so myself. Well, think to myself, anyway.

I am starting to think like Draco, really: conceited, self-avenging, and cunning.

I am in a hallway that has been abandoned until classes start back up on Monday.

I kneel down on the ground, and I watch as Draco's wand glows an icy blue, then back to normal.

Next to me is a jack o' lantern, and a candle I borrowed from the great hall is lying next to it.

I light the candle with a simple spell I learned in my first year, then place it carefully inside the pumpkin.

You might have guessed what I am going to next; if you have, props to you for figuring it out in time.

I pick up Draco's wand and place it in the jack o' lantern, the middle of it is immediately immersed in flame.

A minute later the entire wand is engulfed in fire, but it doesn't turn black like it should.

Hence, this means that the anti-burn charm I cast on it has worked flawlessly.

Of course, I already knew that that would happen. I just have to wait about two minutes now.

You see, about ten minutes ago I sent an express-immediate message to Draco by owl. It read:

_Revenge is mine, and is currently residing in the charms hallway. You have five minutes._

Sounds dramatic, doesn't it? Then, right on cue, I hear Draco's footsteps and panting breaths.

I stand up to meet him, and he rounds the corner and sees me, standing beside a pumpkin.

I didn't tell you what I carved into the pumpkin, did I? My apologies, but you'll find out any second, anyway.

"What did you do?" he demands, running towards me with inhuman speed and shaking my shoulders.

I remove myself, stepping back from him. I shrug, my eyes surely must be sparkling, and I give him a mischievous smile.

Then, I glance at the final hiding place for his wand, and I suppress I silent gasp, but barely.

The more I concentrate, the brighter the flame burns, and then it starts to grow, taller and higher until it rises out of the pumpkin.

Draco peeks into the inside of the pumpkin, smoke filling his face, and the flame is about four inches higher than the top of it.

He turns to glare at me, swearing and insulting me, but I don't understand a bit of it. He is half-choking on the smoke.

The smoke swirls around his face as I concentrate on the wordless magic, and he continues to say things and threaten me.

"Did you get all that, Granger? You'd better have, or else I'll...is that honestly my wand?" he adds nervously.

"Yes, it is, Draco. You could always try to water the fire out, but- oh, forgot. Your wand."

I widen my eyes mockingly, daring him to reply. I kind of hope that he won't just run away and complain to Snape.

Instead, he bring back a few pleasant memories to me, and at the same time causes me a bit of pain.

Draco abandons his last hope of clinging to magic, instead pulling back his arm and glaring at me, looking feral.

He brings forth his fist and punches me in the nose. It's not that bad, I'm pretty sure it's not broken. Just bleeding.

I am somewhat shocked at this, but I am determined not to show any amount of pain or surprise, none at all.

I draw back as he proceeds to advance, but then my back hits a wall. I allow some of my fear to relect in my eyes.

Draco pins my arms to the wall, then stops and wonders what to do. I am about to attempt escape when I realize.

The truth dawns on me, and I wonder if it's my wordless magic until it finally hits me.

"Draco," I say calmly, my eyes dancing and lips smirking. "Did you try blowing out the fire?"

He drops his arms instantly, just staring at me for a moment before he rushes to the pumpkin desperately.

The air escapes from his lips almost visibly, and the flame goes out silently and immediately, just like that.

The wonder on his face when he sees his undamaged wand is striking, the Christmas-morning type of face, you know.

Draco whips around, his wand pointed at me. He says a calm-sounding spell, and I am thrown back against the wall.

He follows through, walking towards me, then leaning in when he is close, and then his face is mere inches away.

"You seriously wrote _I stole your wand _on that pumpkin," he states. "Nice one," he comments casually.

He presses his lips against mine, and I feel like the fire is back, this time deep inside my heart, growing steadily.


End file.
